<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light Shine by Etherithical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675926">Light Shine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etherithical/pseuds/Etherithical'>Etherithical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance Toward Fate, Angels, Angst, Anxiety, Attempted Murder, Bad characters get forgiven, But mostly Jay, Drowning, Especially since I know some of you will have a different idea of morality than me, Even people that suck, Existential Crisis, F/M, Forgiveness, Funerals, Genocide, Graphic Depictions of Drowning, Guilt, He's too pure for his own good, Honesty, I know how to actually write tags I just choose to do it this way, It's a minor part of the story but still there, It's the death of the Djinn from season 6 not anything new I'm putting into this fic, Jay Walker Needs a Hug, Jay loves people... a lot, Jay needs a million hugs, Jay needs a therapist, Jay needs help, Jay needs sleep, Jay whump, Just thought you should know because I don't want to catch you unprepared, Love, Moving On, Murder, Not Beta Read, Protective Jay, Revenge, Sad Ending, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, So the author can deal with her own anxiety, So yeah angels, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author has no Soul, This is what I do instead of productive things, This is what happens when you let an edgy theistic teenager write fanfiction, This is why Jay suffers, Well not really angels more like a celestial being of light, Whump, but hopeful, everyone needs a hug really, figuratively not literally, forgiveness does not equal a a lack of justice, perseverance, sleep problems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etherithical/pseuds/Etherithical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes reality doesn’t flow as gently as it should. Jay learns this the hard way when the world he erased with his last wish begins to unveil itself, turning the tides of life itself and bringing back the horrors he had hoped forgotten. Worst of all, Nya is beginning to fall to a strange illness, an illness he remembers very well. It’s only a matter of time before the Tiger Widow venom that had nearly taken her life long ago destroys her, unless Jay can stop it.</p><p>Fighting against his haunted past and last bits of future, Jay is forced to rethink everything he found important if he is to thrive. But when his enemies won’t let him rest, an entire change in mental attitude is a challenge he isn’t sure he can face alone. Mortality truly does tear away at what can never die.</p><p>Or</p><p>The reality Jay erased is coming back, Nya is dying, and Nadakhan has a lot of pent up rage that he wants to murder Jay for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole &amp; Jay Walker, Jay Walker &amp; Sensei Wu, Jay Walker &amp; Zane, Kai &amp; Jay Walker, Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Jay Walker, Nya &amp; Jay Walker, Nya/Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hahaha hi.</p><p>Hello Ninjago community! My name is Eth and I’m a scary teenager struggling to survive high school. In my spare time I watch TV (mostly Ninjago), draw fanart and make fan YouTube videos (mostly Ninjago), and write Fanfiction (mostly Ninjago). I also enjoy reading all that I can on astrophysics, theology, and apologetics, playing Dungeons and Dragons, and screaming with my sister about various season 14 and 15 theories. If you want to talk with me for any reason, my Discord handle is Etherithical#2420, I love meeting new people and sharing my thoughts with them!</p><p>Courtesy aside, I’m really excited to share this fic with you! As you read, you may notice that the chapters are much shorter than in previous works of mine. That’s because I’ve come to the realization that long chapters don’t guarantee good writing. Writing short chapters has allowed me to complete a multi chapter fanfic for the first time in years! This is also easily the project I am the most proud of of all that I have created; I tried combating the darkness and tragedy in this fic with great light, a fact which our world sorrowfully misses out on. Most of the stuff you’ll find in here comes directly from the heart, the lovely bits and the tragic bits. I hope you enjoy.</p><p>This fanfic will not be a happy one. If you haven’t read the tags I encourage you to read them so that you are fully prepared. I don’t want to catch anyone by surprise and hurt them because of it.</p><p>Timeline: About two months before the events of season 8 (About a year and a half since Skybound)</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Ninjago. If I did, I wouldn’t have to constantly worry about the possibility of Jay dying in season 14.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The shadows on the Destiny's Bounty appeared much darker than they were a year ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It made Jay’s skin crawl. The shadows rotated around the ship depending on how it faced the moon, slipping leisurely in circles. Every time he turned around he saw a shape that made his heart beat like a drum, only to notice that it was merely a particularly dark corner filled with overloader crates. The shadows were monsters, vague reflections of twisted memories. They made him question his decision to linger on the freezing deck, subject to harsh winds and grotesque imagery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he had been unable to achieve sleep after a vicious nightmare. He dared not to think of it, as just the thought made his throat tighten and fingers press into his palms. Outside, the swirling mass of formless clouds gained nauseating forms, but in his rooms he was much too shaky for his tastes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just a dream</span>
  </em>
  <span>, repeated like a mantra in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And they’re just shadows. There’s nothing to worry about. Everything that once scared me is gone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wasn’t discouraged to notice that his empty reassurance made him feel no better; he had expected it, after all. If anything, his skin became colder, face white like the moon up above.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To relieve himself of the frozen atmosphere, he stuck his arms in his pockets and pressed his back against the wall, where the warmth from inside could almost touch him. The breaths of his fellow ninja was hard to discern, yet distinguishable, but it gave him no consolation. It took incredible restraint to not look back and make sure that the steady sound was not an individual he had never met, or worse, someone he had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flashes of his nightmare came swooping in when his mind was unprepared; his back straightened sharply and he whirled around, hair spilling all over his dotted face. No one was present, just the perverted silhouettes that almost seemed to call his name. He forcefully shut the thoughts out of his mind, although his desperation to do so made the feat all the more challenging.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great, it looks like I don’t have any mental strength either. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thought came with a shudder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid brain power. Or rather, lack of it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A sigh escaped his mouth, visible in the frosty air. None of the other ninja were still plagued by nightmares or saw what scared them in the darkest places. It was a Jay problem; he had to deal with it on his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Creak.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay both twisted around and planted his feet in place all at once, actions that became a pathetic dance and a near face plant onto the rough wood floor. Spotting no one standing behind him with a knife, he turned back toward the cloud coated sky, clouds that blocked the stars, but failed to prevent the moon from casting her glow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just the wind.” He said the words out loud this time. “It’s nothing else, it’s just the wind.” A tremble rung with his voice, much more pitiful than he would have preferred, but he could not help it. Though it was likely a mere manipulation of his night terrors, the breathing from inside the Destiny’s Bounty had grown louder than before. Perhaps Kai was snoring again, or one of the doors had slid open from the rocking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jay, why are you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time Jay did fall. Leaping into the air like a shocked cat, he twisted around and aimed a kick at the yet unseen foe, only to lose his balance and fall backward. Only just barely able to grab the rim of the ship, Jay prevented what would have been a deadly plunge toward the lake below.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had only just regained his footing when he noticed that his attacker was not truly a mal intentioned enemy, but Master Wu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Wu!” He hoped that his exclamation was believable enough, not so expressive that it became suspicious. “I didn’t see you there! Ha ha!” Rubbing the back of his neck, he mustered a fake grin that was hopefully convincing enough to get him through the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Master Wu did not waste time on greetings. “Jay, why are you awake at this hour?” While the Master carried no ferocity, his eyes were narrowed. The way he walked forward with his hands behind his back and eyes never leaving the ninja, like a teacher inspecting a particularly guilty student, was unnerving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, crap, has he caught onto me already? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jay worried, biting back a breath the moment Master Wu took a stand next to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s going to ask all these questions and figure me out without me even knowing it because he’s an utter mastermind!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I, um-” He looked at Wu, who raised an eyebrow. “Well, I could ask you the same thing!” The moment the words escaped his lips he realized that such a retort made him appear even more deceptive, but he said nothing more to make it worse. To his fortune, Master Wu did not pursue the matter further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get up early to watch the sunrise.” Wu took a seat, and deciding it was rather awkward remaining on his legs, Jay did the same. “See? The moon has almost passed below the skyline. The sun will rise soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay turned to where Wu was pointing to see that he was, in fact, correct. He had not realized it, having gotten up several hours prior and been too caught up in his crawling sense of panic. Though he had grown tired as the time passed, he did not go back; the dream was the worst so far, and he had experienced some pretty horrific dreams over the past year.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you have not answered my question.” Lost in the depths of his skull, Wu’s abruptive comment caught Jay by surprise. “There was a time when the other ninja would have to drag you to bed to get you to training.” The speaker let out a little chuckle, but it was momentary, as then his face grew dark. “But that time has ended. You have changed, and… I cannot see a reason why. We are all concerned about you, Jay. I encourage you to be honest. What is going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay knew full well what was going on, but in no way was he going to tell the other ninja. While the traumatizing encounters that had plagued him were no longer reality, he did not want to accept that they ever existed at all. The whole problem with Nadakhan had been more agonizing than any of the other dangers they had faced. It was more personal. From every second trapped in Misfortune’s Keep to watching Nya nearly die in his arms, it had all been pure misery. While it had taught him so much about himself, and finally brought forth his relationship with Nya, he’d rather forget it’d ever happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, no one knew but Nya and himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had decided to keep it between themselves for the same reasons Jay dared not think of it. While Nya was more accepting of it than Jay was, it tore her apart as well, and she would never inflict that pain upon him again. She was the only one who knew what he was dealing with, and often gave him reassuring smiles that the world he imagined had ended long ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that was not enough. Visions of her death were still planted in his mind, an unending cycle of unfriendly memories, pain like a million knives to his chest. Sometimes when he was going for a walk in Ninjago City, he would spot quick streaks of orange, nothing more than a civilian’s jacket, or a laugh a bit too sinister for his tastes, that would make his bones go rigid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally he escaped the trail of thoughts and turned back to Master Wu. “Nothing’s going on! I just had a nightmare! A normal, average nightmare! I don’t know what you guys are thinking, but you’ve got it all wrong!” Climbing to his feet, he rubbed his tired eyes. The sun was almost done rising; morning had come. “I have to go to sleep before it’s too late.” Master Wu did not attempt to stop him on his way inside, but he could feel the elderly man’s eyes on his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A warmth bathed him the moment he entered the Destiny’s Bounty. Now that it was morning Jay felt considerably more comfortable, and the soft blankets lining his bed were much too wonderful to resist. With a yawn he slid into the bedroom, chasing the last dark thoughts out of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zane was already awake, and was on his way out the door when Jay entered. The Nindroid gave him a friendly wave that he could not give back, but said nothing. Both Cole and Kai were just waking up, with Cole’s eyes just starting to open, and Kai sitting up straight while he slid on some socks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, Kai turned to Jay. “What were you doing up so early?” He said groggily, climbing to his feet. The Fire Ninja carried none of Wu’s suspicion, being much more focused on waking up than interrogating his fellow student. Due to Kai’s drowsiness, Jay felt much safer answering questions honestly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad dream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay climbed back into his bed and shut his eyes, hoping that he had made it clear that he wanted to discuss no further. To his relief Kai must have caught on, choosing not to ask any further questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cole was not as easy to shake off. Once the Black Ninja had fully woken up, he began to rummage through his clothing while keeping his eyes on Jay. “You have a lot of nightmares,” he spoke quietly, more to himself than to Jay, but with the intention of it being audible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay chose not to respond. He had just been about to fall asleep when Cole had disrupted him. While it was clear that his best friend was in no way wrong to wonder, Jay wanted to rest, and would not answer his questions. How lucky he was that Kai was still sleepy when he had arrived, for he would have been bombarded with non stop questions until he finally told the truth. No, if there was anyone Jay was going to, it would be Nya. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Cole decided upon leaving as well, and Jay was alone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Then why do I feel… colder?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A growl escaped his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did they have to be already waking up? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pulled his head under his blanket, like a caterpillar hidden within a cocoon. He wasn’t sure what was worse, being alone or being afraid… maybe they weren’t even two different things. His eyelids pressed together tightly as he imagined a world where no memory of his fears remained, where he and Nya could remain together in peace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Body growing heavy and tired, his head fell limp onto his pillow. Sleep had arrived at last. The nightmares that had previously plagued him became happy, tranquill, full of joy and laughter he had not seen in so long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Ring! Ring!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay burst awake with a yelp, throwing blankets in all directions. Though his vision was blurred, the red warning lights that coated the room in vibrant ruby were identifiable. Rubbing his eyes, he threw his legs over the bed and fumbled to grab his ninja wear, which was hanging out of an overpacked drawer. He changed quickly, although rather sloppily, and headed to the bridge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All I ask for is a single good night's sleep, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought grumpily, dragging his feet down the hall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that too much to ask? Oh gosh, a warm bed sounds really good right now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, sleep was something he would have to wait for… again.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coated in Crimson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY TEN YEARS OF NINJAGO EVERYONE!!!! It’s funny I always join fandoms when the chaos is happening lol. BUT YEAH I’M SO EXCITED AND IMMA BINGE WATCH EPISODES WITH MY FAMILY AND TUNE INTO TO TANNERFISHIES’ LIVE STREAM AND ALL THAT FUN STUFF LIKE THAT (Outside of school, of course).</p><p>Welp, not me posting the second chapter in less than a week because I don’t have anything to write on paper yet (the sequel is still in the brainstorming phase) and I’m procrastinating on basically everything else I need to do. Also as a fast worker in online school, I have literally all the time in the world, and a computer is right in front of me 24/7.</p><p>Anyway, this chapter is a fun and long one, guys! We finally get into the juicy bits of the plot and encounter quite the fight scene. Also Jaya woot woot! So yeah, grab some popcorn and maybe your mom’s blanket and enjoy the show!</p><p>I just realized that the timeline isn’t perfect, since the ninja kinda go off on their own missions before season 8, so just imagine they stayed together and have the Bounty. Wow, perfect planning, Eth, great job. I guess this is an AU so I’m allowed to say that they don’t really split up and stay on the Bounty together. Also the whole Time Twins thing didn’t happen (Wu brought the ninja along and they defeated Acronix together and threw Krux in jail once they figured him out), so Master Wu is still with us. Wow, I missed out on so many things when I wrote this on paper haha.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Ninjago or any of the characters, but you should probably be glad since that would mean an almost entirely Jay focused series with lots of angst and tragedy. Imagine Jay being the Green Ninja. Yeah, it’s probably best I’m not working on a television series of any sort haha.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The other ninja were already in the bridge, as well as fully awake, a fact that did not catch Jay by surprise in the slightest. Had the chance to awaken been available he would have arrived faster, yet his legs wobbled like jello and eyes drooped. Lloyd was the first to acknowledge his tardiness. </p><p> </p><p>“What took you so long?” Although trying to keep his voice steady, there was an edge to the Green Ninja’s voice. The other ninja were more forgiving; Zane patted him on the back as he entered and Kai gave him a mischievous grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Jay crossed the room until he stood next to Nya. She gave him one of her sweet smiles, but her eyebrows were creased a bit too much; she without a doubt understood that he had experienced yet another nightmare. Hand grasping his own, she gave it a tight squeeze, as if to remind him that she was there. She understood more than anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, now that we have everyone here-” Sensing that he was being called out, Jay shuffled his feet. Lloyd, paying no more attention to him, pointed to a map of Ninjago City, more specifically the bank lying in its center. “A few minutes ago a bunch of thieves busted into the bank and stole several large bags of cash. Apparently they broke in from the subway tunnels, and are traveling underground.”</p><p> </p><p>Lloyd’s description brought forth memories of the Serpentine Generals plotting a similar thing after the Great Devourer was destroyed. Jay scratched his chin tenderly. Perhaps it was them, attempting the same thing twice? He wouldn’t put it past their thick skulls, especially since he didn’t entirely trust Skales and his proclamations of peace.</p><p> </p><p>“Zane, Kai, Cole, I want you guys to guard the bank in the case of a second attack. Jay, Nya, we’ll be going after the crooks.” In response to his given task, Jay nodded. He intended to make the best of the mission in spite of his sleepiness.</p><p> </p><p>“You have your orders. Let’s go!” Moving over to the controls, Lloyd started the ship toward the destination, while the ninja split toward the deck. Jay turned to join his friends outside, but was blocked by Nya. With a knowing look she gestured to the hall, a place devoid of the other ninja and out of earshot of Lloyd. The moment they drew from sight she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Another nightmare?” Jay gave a brisk nod, quickly followed by her sigh. Without expectation Jay found himself wrapped in a soft hug, and his pain washed away like sand in a river.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here.” Her whisper touched his ear, her breath warm, her hair smelling of freshly bloomed roses. “Both of us are okay, it’s over. You stopped Nadakhan, you saved me. Everything’s okay.” Jay’s eyes were growing wet, and he could not hide his stifled sob. The hug oly grew tighter.</p><p> </p><p>Following a long passage of tranquil silence she released, her arms growing limp around him. To ensure that the other ninja would remain unaware of their conversation, Jay wiped his eyes. Only Nya would ever know; she was the only one who was aware of everything.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on.” Welcoming him to walk beside her, she gestured toward the deck. It was always an invitation, and never a command, at least when she wasn’t angry. When she was at peace she welcomed them to do things together, but only when doing so was of her own choice. Jay didn’t mind; she was the strong one and always would be. Feeling quite a bit more relaxed he joined her, a smile beginning to spread across her face. </p><p> </p><p><em> So it was a bad night, whatever. </em> It was bliss to allow oneself to no longer care. <em> That doesn’t prevent me from having a great day. </em>They emerged into the sunlight, the warmth spreading across their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Already the Destiny’s Bounty was lowering itself toward the bank. The large gray building was now covered in smoke that rose from one corner, with firefighters closing in on the flames and civilians evacuating as far back as possible. All overlooked the destruction but Master Wu, who was patiently awaiting the ninja to recover from the shock of the destruction.</p><p> </p><p>Once they had had their fill of the sight, Master Wu spoke. “Be careful, ninja,” he admonished, as he had done so many times before. “Never having faced a foe before should lead to care, not carelessness.” Jay wasn’t sure if it was just his paranoid imagination, but it seemed like Wu had stared at him for slightly longer than the others… as if the message was specifically meant for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it.” Lloyd was the first to leap off, using Airjitzu to safely reach the devastated earth. Jay and Nya were close behind, having to remain with him for their tasks, and the other three trailed at a distance. All found themselves on the steps leading up to the bank, where a burly looking guard sat waiting for them. He blinked at their entry.</p><p> </p><p>“Ninja,” he addressed, tipping his hat formally. “Thank you so much for coming. Your help is appreciated.” Without waiting for a response he began his explanation. Pulling out several photos from his pocket, the guard handed them to Lloyd, who observed them with a firm jaw, but no exclamation of realization. “We caught these images on security. Apparently these hoodlums think it’s okay to dress up as pirates and break into the place.”</p><p> </p><p>Jay stiffened. <em> It’s not what you’re thinking. </em> His brain was instantly in a state of defense against the oncoming wave of anxiety. <em> We’ve faced tons of pirates, like Captain Soto and his crew! Nadakhan’s pirates are gone forever. </em>Oddly, though, he knew it was coming when Lloyd passed him the paper coated in sticky ink, a mysterious premonition warning him of what was to come. His hands clenched around the images so hard they formed wrinkles.</p><p> </p><p>He recognized <em> all three </em> of the thieves.</p><p> </p><p>The pain of his experiences with the Sky Pirates must have ingrained every one of its members into his brain, so that he would never forget. Even people who just barely resembled previous foes made him stop in his tracks. But these were the real people. He remembered seeing them on Misfortune’s Keep, sitting in a group and laughing with the rest of the pirates as he was beat up over and over again in Scrap ‘N Tap. They had the same faces, wore the same armor, wielded the same weapons. They were unmistakable, they were Sky Pirates.</p><p> </p><p>Nya had realized the resemblance as well. She stared at him, her eyes as wide as tennis balls and her mouth agape. It was not just him, it was reality.</p><p> </p><p><em> We were wrong. </em> Mentality going haywire, he could not stop the ever spinning current. <em> Oh gosh, we were wrong, and this is real, and I can’t stop it- </em>He had started sweating, his hands clinging to the photos so hard that they were beginning to tear. Trembling from top to bottom, he had never felt so alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Jay?” At his name he looked up. Cole, Kai, and Zane left to fulfil their duties, leaving Lloyd patiently, or rather impatiently, waiting for him to join them in catching the Sky Pirates. In no way did Jay want to, it was the last thing he wanted to do. And yet he dared not reveal the truth to his leader.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” he breathed, in a tone barely above the squeak of a mouse, and not once removing his eyes from the floor. He could tell Nya was watching him, but he was unable to look up to make sure. All he could think of was Nadakhan’s cruel laugh and Nya’s near death, and how she was potentially in danger once again.</p><p> </p><p><em> She has to stay back </em> . It wasn’t a possibility, but a necessity. He finally looked up, he shot her a terrified glance. <em> If the Sky Pirates are back, then maybe Nadakhan is as well. And if they still remember, which is possible- </em>The thought made his guts clench up. He was about to bring up the request, but Nya was one step ahead of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Jay should stay back,” she stated bluntly. She must have seen him open his mouth, as she shot a grin at him before turning back to Lloyd. “We can take on three pirates on our own, but we don’t know how many will come back while the bank is in ruins.” <em> What is she doing? She could get herself captured… or worse! </em>He was left staring at her with his mouth hanging ajar.</p><p> </p><p>To his relief (and slight panic) Lloyd shook his head. “No, we don’t know who these people are, or how dangerous they may be. Besides, a second assault on the bank is highly unlikely, especially when we’ve had the time to prepare and gather reinforcements.” Lloyd, with a curious glance at the two of them, did not wait for them to protest, but rushed into the bank and toward the emptied vault.</p><p> </p><p>Jay caught up with Nya on her way there. After ensuring that Lloyd could not hear them, he turned to her. “What were you doing?” He exclaimed, more shakily than he would have appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>“Saving you,” she growled bluntly. “Don’t be an idiot, I know you’re terrified. And if they do remember, do you really think they would be here for me? Nadakhan has no use for me anymore, and they <em> definitely </em> don’t. But they <em> do </em> have a bone to pick with you since you screwed up all their plans.” She sighed. “Too bad Lloyd didn’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Jay sucked in a breath. Was Nya right? Was he more at risk than she? <em> In that case, I’d be more than happy to take the pain instead of her. </em>“Well, we’ll just have to hope that they don’t remember what happened.” Though trying to sound positive, to sound cheerful even, he was sure he sounded even worse.</p><p> </p><p>They met up with Lloyd, who was pointing at a tunnel that led out of the vault. Much like with the Serpentine Generals, it connected directly with the subway tracks, and therefore wasn’t very deep. Together they leaped into the cold passageway, Jay feeling colder and colder with each passing second.</p><p> </p><p>It was dark as night, with no end in sight in either direction. Chasing the Sky Pirates in such a lightless place would be dangerous, as Jay knew from experience. Even worse, he could not halt his shaking, and it was not from the cold.</p><p> </p><p>Lloyd pointed down the path that led away from the center of Ninjago City. “I’ll go that way, you two go the other. We’ll meet back here in three hours. If one of us doesn’t arrive, we’ll know something’s wrong.” The other two ninja nodded, and he headed away.</p><p> </p><p>Jay didn’t realize he was hyperventilating until Nya placed a hand on his shoulder. To his surprise a smile was crossing her face. Maybe that was why he loved her; she was always confident in any given situation, and knew what to do to make him feel the same way.</p><p> </p><p>“W-well, I guess it’s just you and me,” Jay stammered. He felt guilty for thinking it, but a part of him hoped that Lloyd would run into the pirates instead of them. Then, they could forget about this mess, and be allowed the time to heal. But he could not wish such a thing upon his friend, such would be a violation of all he considered important.</p><p> </p><p>Nya’s smile did not falter. “At least we’re together.”</p><p> </p><p>The two began their trek down the passageway and toward what could potentially be a terrible fight. Nya led the way, water coiling around her arms and legs like a long serpent. Every so often Jay would think he heard something, and would grab onto Nya’s arm fearfully, but he was always brought back to the present with her aid.</p><p> </p><p>After about an hour and a half of walking, when it was about time to turn around, Jay stopped abruptly. For a moment Nya didn’t notice, and continued moving forward, but eventually she noticed her boyfriend was not beside her and turned, looking around.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?” She raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“We should probably go back,” he explained, “or Lloyd will think that something bad’s happened. Besides-” He shot the tunnel, which had opened into an empty subway station, a fleeting glance. “At this point we’re not going to run into anyone. It’s pointless to continue on.” Nya watched him for a moment as she decided whether he was right, before she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess so.” She moved closer to him. “Maybe we won’t face the Sky Pirates today after-” Nya stopped dead in her tracks. Her head twisted toward the subway station, illuminated by eerie green light. It was strange, how empty it was, probably closed if Jay had to guess. Strange, odd, unnerving. Jay’s blood grew cold.</p><p> </p><p>“Nya?” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>The lights flickered.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Nya gasped. She doubled over, her hand clutching her chest, an action that left the water she was controlling spilling over the floor. With a shudder she collapsed onto the tracks, her black hair spilling out in all directions.</p><p> </p><p>“Nya!” Jay screamed, rushing over to where her body lay limp on the soaked stone. He shook her body, desperately trying to awaken her, but to no avail. Though her chest rose and fell she appeared dead, for her skin was as white as a ghost.</p><p> </p><p>Something darted around in the shadows. Jay’s head shot up, though his hands clung to the unconscious ninja like velcro. As his eyes scanned the station’s vast expanse the lights failed, casting darkness over the already blackened room. He began to hyperventilate once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Nya, please wake up!” His voice was frantic. <em> I can’t face them alone! She’s defenseless, oh gosh, what if she dies!? </em> He could not think of that now, else it would destroy him. <em> She’s breathing now, remember that. I have to make sure we both get out of this if I’m going to save her. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But how? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A cruel, maniacal laughter, echoed throughout the room. The lights flickered on for just a moment to reveal one of the pirates, wielding a serrated sword that looked all too familiar. Two pirates flanked her sides, one with a gun, the other a dagger. Jay got to his feet on trembling legs, summoning crackling blue lightning between his fingers. Once he had drawn enough power, he sent it spiralling toward the three Sky Pirates. </p><p> </p><p>He knew the moment the power left his fingers that it wasn’t strong enough, which was proven when all three pirates managed to evade the blow. The lightning illuminated the room for a short period, not enough time for Jay to spot where his attackers would be next. He could only hope that the pirates faced the same predicament.</p><p> </p><p><em> Don’t freak out. </em> The darkness was blinding. <em> Pretend they’re just normal enemies, the ones you face on a daily basis. You’ve beat them before, you can do it again. </em>The thoughts sprang around his head; they were a start, but not so easy to believe. </p><p> </p><p>He heard the swing of a blade before he saw it. Jay ducked just in time to avoid a sword to the neck. The dodge left him off balance, and he barely caught his footing before the blade swung down again. Diving to the side, Jay spotted the sword stab into the floor instead of what could have been his body.</p><p> </p><p>Lightning crackled throughout his arms once again. He shot it toward the lead pirate, not having seen any of the other two, which worried him. His opponent deflected the first blast but could not avoid the second, which burnt her in the arm. The sword nearly flew out of her hand and hit the floor, but she managed to catch it before it was out of reach.</p><p> </p><p>With grace she lunged forward and stabbed at his ribcage, but her sword missed when deflected by his nunchucks. The pirate did not appear bothered by this at all. On the contrary, she gave him a sadistic sort of smirk that made him want to vomit. While he was distracted she shoved him and knocked him onto his back.</p><p> </p><p>The attacker approached, her sword aimed toward his throat. To her misfortune he managed to jump up before she could strike; the fight would continue. Having gotten his bearings, Jay used Spinjitzu to knock her into the wall. Lapis radiance shone from his cyclone, revealing the locations of the other two pirates just feet away. Unfortunately he processed the information after he had finished his attack, and they were much too close for him to dodge. Before he could react a dagger had slammed into his arm, and though his armor shielded him from the blow, it was powerful enough to spin him around. <em> And </em> , he added internally, <em> quite painful </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jay was doing more to avoid attacks then he was to dispatch his opponents. They kept him on his toes, not giving him the time to recover before another blow struck. Just barely having the time to look over at Nya, he found her doing neither better nor worse as she lay unconscious on the tracks. Had he had the chance he would have moved her to a safer place, but that chance was one of the many things he did not have.</p><p> </p><p>His nunchucks slammed against the skull of the guy with the dagger, giving Jay about ten seconds before he returned to the fight. The pirate with the gun was not so easily taken out, though, as he would not let Jay get closer than fifteen feet.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the fight Jay began to notice a pattern. The attackers, while attempting to strike blows that would terribly injure, avoided doing anything fatal. Threats toward death were just that: Threats, and no more. Such a fact did not make him feel any better, in fact, the pit in his stomach was growing larger by the second.</p><p> </p><p>The two men began to close in on him. In an attempt to appear intimidating Jay swung his nunchucks over his head, but he knew his acting was not believable enough by the humored looks on their faces. His arm was shaking too much, eyes sparkling with fear. He was a mouse in the claws of a giant tiger, preparing to be eaten alive.</p><p> </p><p><em> There’s just two of them, now, </em> he reminded himself. <em> I can beat two. </em></p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, the lead pirate leaped out from behind him, slashing her blade across his shoulder. While no blood was drawn, his arm guard was knocked across the floor. His shoulder was now exposed. Using the opportunity to his advantage, the pirate with the dagger sliced the same area with his blade, sending blood spurting in all directions.</p><p> </p><p>Jay fell back with a cry, clutching his wounded shoulder tenderly. Though he knew little about health and the human body (that was Zane’s job) he prayed that the wound wasn’t deep enough to eliminate him from the battle. Had Nya been awake she would have quickly uncovered a way to stop the bloodloss, but she was not. He would just have to hope he could defeat his enemies before they took advantage of his predicament.</p><p> </p><p>The pirates were approaching fast. In no way capable of fighting, Jay drew back, his eyes wide with terror. In desperation he tried to summon a blast of lightning, but the pain had weakened him, and it flicked out in his fingers. The pirates sniggered, their mockery permanently echoing around his ears until he could take it no more. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” He said. His voice was meek and afraid.</p><p> </p><p>The woman laughed. Pointing at his chest, she hissed. “You.”</p><p> </p><p>All three pirates leaped forward at once. Jay barely had time to think before he had been grappled to the ground, arms held behind his back. One of the pirates slammed his head to the floor with a sickening <em> crack </em> that made his guts churn, and then another time, and finally a third. He was left lying limply on the floor, unable to do anything but await his impending doom. </p><p> </p><p>He was rolled over onto his back so that he faced the lead pirate. At once her blade was pressed to his throat; Jay shuddered. One slice and he would never see the light of day again.</p><p> </p><p>Jay gulped. “You remember… don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>He knew the answer before she even said it. “You and your little girlfriend aren’t the only ones who’ve realized this reality is a fake.” The words were spat out of her mouth. “And you will pay for it.” The two men approached with rope laced between their fingers; there was no escape now.</p><p> </p><p>Jay was doomed.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, both men were knocked back about twenty feet, their bodies soaked in water that had not been present before. The lead pirate turned just in time to spot Nya rush from the shadows, her eyes ablaze with fury, and plant a foot right in her chest. </p><p> </p><p>A light shone from the dark passageway. All three pirates were only visible for a split second, before a train plowed straight into them. There was no doubt; their time on the Earth had passed.</p><p> </p><p>The floor was coated in red. For a moment in his weakness, Jay was left unsure about why everything around him was painted with crimson, but eventually the horrifying truth came to mind. Jay gasped, both in shock… and in pain. <em> Maybe I was wrong about how deep that cut was, </em>he thought with a grimace.</p><p> </p><p>“Jay!” Nya rushed over. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him ferociously, although he lacked the strength to tell her that it was only making it worse. “Hold on, it’s going to be okay.” Ripping off her hood, she wrapped it around his shoulder so that it held the spilling blood inside. As successful as her attempt was, trickles of dark red still slid down his arm, like rivulets made of darkness itself. </p><p> </p><p>Jay placed his hand on the ground with a wince; his right arm shook with the pain of holding the weight of his body. With a shudder he pushed himself upward, only to fall back down onto the blood soaked floor.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to close his eyes, to fall asleep. In such a weakened state he begged for release from the pain. But something told him not to do so. Something said that if he closed his eyes, they would not reopen. </p><p> </p><p>He felt himself being lifted up; Nya was pulling him upward. Her aura of roses combated the iron stench of the blood. It was an awful mess, beautiful and horrific, what did not mix mixed together. His head slid onto her shoulder, his body held upright by an arm coiled around his back.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” Nya’s soft voice whispered in his ear. “I’ve got you. Just hold on for me.” There was a twinge of panic in her voice. Normally it would have sent the same feeling running down his spine, but Jay was too tired to do anything more than listen.</p><p> </p><p>Together they stepped down the hall, or to be exact, Nya walked and Jay tried his best to drag his legs along with her. She guided his steps, allowing him to move with her toward freedom. She was  his sight, for his vision was too blurred to see, his thought, for his mind was incapable of processing information.</p><p> </p><p>They walked for minutes that seemed like hours. Jay wasn’t sure how much longer he could go, for his arm had become so numb he could no longer feel it, and he kept slipping on pools of his own blood. But Nya was determined. Every time he fell she pulled him upright, continued to whisper “Just a little further” to him when he struggled to get up. The path was still too far.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, after what was too much strain on his legs, Jay’s knees buckled and he gave in.</p><p> </p><p>“Jay!” Nya screamed. Her hands fumbled to grab a hold of his, but the blood on his arm made his wrist much too slippery to grab a hold of. The world was turning black, objects transforming into shapeless blobs of color. Sound was muffled, but he could almost discern a desperate sobbing in the background, cries melded with screams.</p><p> </p><p>“Please!” The voice was drowned out by echoes, the sound warped by his slowly slipping mentality. “Jay, please, I can’t lose you!”</p><p> </p><p>A light shone up ahead. The brightness scattered the darkness that once plagued his vision, replacing it with a light unencountered. It grew closer and more powerful with each passing second; he longed for its touch, to grasp a hold of its glory.</p><p> </p><p><em> Is this death? </em>He wondered dreamily.</p><p> </p><p>“Nya, what’s going on?” A noise broke his silent peace. The disruption irritated him, he wished it away. “What’s going on with- Oh my gosh!”</p><p> </p><p>The light, previously pure and untouched, was now blotched by moving shadows. Was heaven leaving him? It filled him with fear; his guts clenched painfully. He willed it to return. </p><p> </p><p>“Cole, he needs help! We were attacked, and, and-”</p><p> </p><p>The blotches of darkness grew closer, seeming to consume him completely.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, start up the vehicle, now! There’s not much time!”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought they were just thieves, and yet they did this…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on, buddy! I promise you’ll be fine!”</p><p> </p><p>Everything went black.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Deista the Sky Pirate was going to die.</p><p> </p><p>The blood from the battle with the ninja seeped all over her clothing, coating her in crimson. She was weak, her vision fading with each passing second, but she dared not die yet. She had a job to fulfill.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers encased the golden edges of the Teapot of Tyrahn. It twinkled ominously in the darkness, beautiful and deadly all at once. For a moment she was entranced by its magnificence, memories flashing across her eyes like fire.</p><p> </p><p>With a smile she clicked it, causing it to glow vibrantly, until it shone with a magical brilliance. Out came Nadakhan, her leader. Their eyes met. Her time was over.</p><p> </p><p>“May vengeance be yours.” Those were her final words before she collapsed, no longer breathing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, this chapter was a doozy, and very fun to write! Reaching those juicy bits of the plot is fun! Expect a change in POV in the next chapter (won’t tell you who but he’s a jerk and his name starts with an N), before we switch back to our precious buddy Jay! Most chapters won’t be this long, unfortunately, but that means they should come out quickly! Have a lovely day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Foe Unforeseen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys welcome back to my Jay angst extravaganza! I hope you’re as soulless as me because this is where we’re at! I’m sorry it took me a bit to get it out; I usually don’t write on weekends (I type this all stuff when I’m done with my work and bored during ZOOM meetings) and it’s Finals week so I’m in the middle of a tornado of school assignments and studying and all that jazz.</p>
<p>This one’s a bit violent… I guess if you’ve read the tags that shouldn’t be a problem but Imma say it anyway.</p>
<p>Oh hey also my tablet is dying which means no art for a long time which is sad :(</p>
<p>ALSO AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO’S WORRIED ABOUT NADAKHAN COMING BACK IN SEASON 14!? Tommy Adreason basically confirmed it on his twitter he said that now that Clutch Powers is in possession of the Teapot of Tyrahn ‘nothing’ bad could happen. Guys that’s basically a confirmation I’m scared. It might not be in season 14, but since 2021 is Nya’s year it seems like now’s the best time.</p>
<p>Another thing. I’ve kinda decided that random people involved remember the previous reality, since that makes it a lot easier for me. Basically all the pirates except Nadakhan remember but the ninja (with the exception of Nya and Jay) have absolutely no clue. No real reason why, just thought you should know.</p>
<p>Wow I write a lot in this section COVID has made me super lonely as you can clearly see by this… scrambled bunch of notes.</p>
<p>Please enjoy and feel free to give me feedback to help me improve!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Ninjago doesn’t belong to me… just like 90% of the Ninjago LEGO sets I want because they’re so EXPENSIVE!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>May vengeance be yours.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words plagued Nadakhan’s mind like a swarm of bees. As he paced the room they were the only thing on his mind, the only thought worth thinking about. Seeing Deista die right in front of him had been a shocking image to wake up to, especially after being trapped in the Teapot of Tyrahn for millennia, but it did not bother him; he had lost many pirates on his travels across the seas. What shocked him more was her strange proclamation, a message he could not understand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>May vengeance be yours. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps Deista had been discussing Captain Soto? After all, he had been the one to trap Nadakhan in the first place. But oddly such an explanation did not feel quite right. There had been a righteous fury in her eyes when she spoke her words, fury he had never seen in her before when she discussed all sorts of foes. There was something wrong, a missing piece of the puzzle. A piece he intended to discover.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>May vengeance be yours.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something was amiss, something was wrong with the world around him. He was missing something, something vitally important. If only he could find what the thing was, then his reality would be unbroken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nadakhan left the building he was inside and headed toward the endless expanse of water beside it. So much time had passed, who knew whether something had muddled with his mind? The thought was a nightmare, to not know something he desperately required. He would uncover the truth, and make those that had hid it from them pay for their transgressions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But how to find out? He grabbed the Teapot of Tyrahn and stroked it tenderly, pondering his path. To do so, he would need his crew. Flintlocke especially would have a plan in mind the moment Nadakhan mentioned his goal. Only then would the truth be unveiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flintlocke was fairly easy to find. All Nadakhan had to do was manipulate several knowledgeable civilians into giving him hints (with a little persuasion from his magic wishes, of course). Once he had earned their trust they did not hesitate to blabber out the whereabouts of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>retired pirate man</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as they liked to call him. He was so pleased that he didn’t even try to trick them into getting stuck in his former prison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The search led him to a little cabin by the sea, lost in the vast stretch of pine forests that kept it miles from another human habitation. It was a lovely, peaceful place, but Nadakhan was curious as to why his first mate would choose to live here. Flintlocke was a man of adventure, not relaxation. He would question him about it when given the chance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nadakhan waited behind one of the pine trees for about a half an hour. While it would have been much quicker to simply enter through the door, he did not intend to intrude upon Flintlocke’s privacy. They were friends, after all. Eventually his first mate did come out, and the Djinn intercepted him on his path toward the sea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At once Flintlocke removed his gun and aimed it at Nadakhan. The Djinn raised his hands, eyebrows raised, but quickly recovering from the unexpected action. His friend had always been quite a bit jumpy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t come any closer,” Flintlocke growled, his finger pressed against the trigger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Flintlocke, it’s me!” Nadakhan paid attention to his friend’s request, but kept his voice cheerful. “It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other! Tell me, how did you return here from the realm you were trapped in? We have so much to catch up on.” Believing to have convinced his friend that he was no foe, Nadakhan floated closer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>May vengeance be mine, or at least once I’ve discovered why I deserve such a thing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flintlocke did not lower his gun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve had enough of you for a million years.” Such a response caught Nadakhan by surprise. He opened his mouth incredulously. Most of all, it made his want to uncover why he had received such a response, curiosity much like what he felt for his mysterious enemy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something odd came about while I was away, I don’t have a doubt in my mind. And Flintlocke had something to do with it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now was one of the few moments when he was thankful that his friend had no more wishes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You see, that is my problem.” Nadakhan tapped his chin. “You talk like we’ve spoken to each other between now and the moment I was trapped in the Teapot of Tyrahn. And Deista spoke of vengeance when she released me, but died too soon to tell me who deserves my revenge.” At these words Flintlocke stiffened; he knew something. “There’s something I don’t remember, and I think you know what it is. Will you help me, my old friend?” He held out a hand, hopeful that Flintlocke would make the right choice, but expecting otherwise. For that reason, his hand wrapped around the hilt of his dagger behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As foreseen, Flintlocke only laughed. “Like I’d help you, you deceitful monster! After what you’ve done?” His first mate stood up straight, triumphant at his insubordination. For that, Nadakhan’s blood boiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With ferocity Nadakhan plunged his dagger into Flintlocke’s chest. He relished in his victory over the traitorous adversary, the blood splattering over his blade. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps he is the one I require vengeance upon, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wondered. He would have believed so had it not been for the former pirate’s last words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll never succeed… the ninja will stop you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nadakhan yanked out his blade, leaving no support for Flintlocke. The now deceased man collapsed onto his stomach pathetically, his days of battle over. Nadakhan took one look at his body, snarled in disgust, and turned to leave. The world had no need for traitors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, he had no room left in his mind for anger now that he had something else to mull over. Flintlocke had spoken of the ninja </span>
  <em>
    <span>stopping </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, whoever they were. That could only mean one thing: The one who deserved his blade was not his first mate, and had yet to be found. His thirst for blood unquenched, he planned to find the strange ninja and see if they could lead him to his unknown enemy. They surely would be unable to resist the delicious temptation of all their dreams come true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so the search continued. While not intending to find the ninja yet, Nadakhan did what he could to figure out who they were. The task was easy. The mysterious ninja seemed to be a group of heroes who were fairly popular among the civilians. After further search he found a newspaper article revealing that the ninja were the ones to kill Deista and her two companions. The image on the front page portrayed all six, although only the front two stood out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nadakhan gawped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That girl on the cover… she looks just like Delara! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her hands wrapped around those of the ninja flanking her, a nervous looking, freckled lad with an awkward smile and fluffy hair. Instantly he felt a sting of resentment. Even if the woman wasn’t his beloved (the article said her name was Nya), just seeing someone who looked like Delara with another man made his stomach burn with fury. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes ran down the page until he found the other ninja’s name. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jay.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He drummed his fingers on the page. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why does that sound so familiar? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The article discussed the ninja thwarting a theft by three strange individuals. He smirked when he uncovered that Jay had nearly died in the attack, even though he knew in his head that it did not matter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I must find whether Delara is still alive, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he decided. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If not, then perhaps this Nya person will take me instead. </span>
  </em>
  <span>With the incredible power that came with her hand in marriage, he would be unstoppable, and capable of vengeance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To uncover the truth, he went on to find the rest of his crew. To his disbelief, his crew members were either dead, banished, or carrying the same hatred that Flintlocke did. He dispatched thoe traitors the moment he realized the truth, with the exception of Dogshanks, who he kept alive long enough to learn that Delara had died long ago, and that if he wanted to return to Djinjago (which he did) he would need the Realm Crystal. Dogshanks also appeared to know who or what Deista was talking about when she spoke of vengeance, but dared not say anymore. Finding her no longer useful, Nadakhan killed her with a swift blow to the skull.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What caused my once loyal crew to turn against me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wondered after dragging Dogshanks’ body under a particularly large bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps my deceptive adversary is involved somehow. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both dread and curiosity filled his mind after the discoveries following his escape from the Teapot of Tyrahn. What had his mysterious enemy done to anger Deista so much, so much that she willed for her master to receive compensation? At this point he was certain that it was no small misdemeanor, after the fury in his loyal subordinate’s eyes, and the fear in those of the traitorous liars. No, his revenge had not yet been received, he was sure of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Existence itself had become a mystery, but one he intended to solve. He would find the truth, he would find the power he deserved, and he would find the perpetrator. Destiny had laid down the path, all he had to do was follow it. Then, his search would be easy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would start with the ninja.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WELP WHO ELSE IS SCREAMING LIKE ME I hope you guys are as excited to read the next chapter as I am to write it! It’s a bit more chill than this one BUT THEN IT’S GONNA GET CHAOTIC AGAIN!!!! If you’re wondering why I keep writing in all caps it’s because I’m MENTALLY SCREAMING and my mind just won’t SHUT UP so have a NICE DAY and GOODBYE!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Twisted Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Imagine posting the next chapter the very next day without a care in the world</p>
<p>Hello gang! I am totally not writing this in the middle of Finals because I am in mental turmoil tee hee. I am probably crazy I know, I know. BUT LIKE, I’m SO HYPED for second semester because I have Creative Writing and we’re starting Physics in Honors Science! I’m a nerd, I love those kinds of things!</p>
<p>OKAY We get a bit of comfort in this chapter, so if you were waiting for that then you’ve got what you wanted. But when I say a bit of comfort I mean a tiny bit because then THE CHAOS UNFOLDS AGAIN!!!</p>
<p>OH YEAH I added some things to the tags because I want to make it abundantly clear where I plan to go with this story. I feel like if I don’t add it some of you are going to be caught off guard, and I know some of you won’t like it, as human beings have different thoughts on morality (it’s part of what makes us beautiful!). I don’t see many messages of light in fanfiction, but I think love is what we really need in this world. If you won’t feel comfortable reading this then that’s fine, I respect your choice and hope you return for future works that don’t contain the same themes. Otherwise, BUCKLE UP GUYS, WE’RE GOING FOR A RIDE!!!!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Ninjago, a pointless hope, just like it’s pointless to hope that I’ll wake up one day and find that the ninja are real.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jay laid quietly on his bed, his head softly pressed against his cyan pillow. With his blankets bunched up right next to his skull, he appeared fine, almost normal. He would have been so had it not been for the red spotted bandage bunched up right next to his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cole sighed. He was sitting on a chair next to Jay’s bed, the clean, white hospital room a mask for the dirty sorrow within. He feared for his friend, who’s chest rose and fell peacefully, in spite of the grimace that crossed his face every so often. Cole knew enough about Jay to tell that he was having a nightmare. As much as he wished to awake him from his dreams, doing so could hurt him further, especially so fresh into the healing process.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doctors said that Jay could leave the hospital the moment he awoke, but it would be a while before he could fight villains again. On a more disturbing note, had the laughable blue ninja arrived at the hospital just minutes later, he could have lost too much blood and died. It was pure luck that Nya had awoken in time, and had been able to halt quite a bit of blood loss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cole bunched his fists. A fury erupted at the thought of the ruthless thieves. How could they hurt Jay so brutally, funny, pure Jay who only wished to help people? They left Nya untouched, but beat up the solo ninja with the intention to </span>
  <em>
    <span>maim</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The word was the most horrific thing he had heard. The idea of losing his friend was agonizing, and it was what planted the seed of loathing in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jay almost died</span>
  </em>
  <span>, were the only words crossing his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was almost murdered by some thugs cruel enough to let him bleed to death. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As his best friend, Cole shared a close bond with Jay. Seeing him soaked in blood, his eyes slowly losing their color, felt like a part of his insides being torn out. At least the thieves had gotten what they deserved. Anyone who hurt Jay warranted to be throne in the darkest cell of Kryptarium Prison for all of eternity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay gave a slight squeal, causing Cole to turn suddenly toward his bed. The Blue Ninja had turned over in his covers, his eyelids glued tightly together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully he’ll wake up soon, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cole thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and he won’t suffer from his dreams much longer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next time he looked over, Cole noticed that Jay was trembling. The injured ninja was murmuring unintelligible phrases under his breath, pitiful, like desperate pleads. Cole was sure he heard a strange name in the mix, but perhaps it was simply his imagination. Even so, he kept his ears perked until Jay fully awoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ninja in question groaned, his eyes blinking open slowly. Cole quickly climbed to his feet to greet his waking friend. With dreary eyes Jay looked at the other ninja, before they widened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay jerked back suddenly, the force twisting his arm. Cole watched as he touched his wound tenderly. With wide eyes Jay turned upward, only to notice Cole was, well, Cole. His expression became relieved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cole gave a smile, although quite a sad one. He truly hoped he appeared friendly, especially with how frightened Jay seemed. Maybe he had completely gotten over Cole’s immediate appearance at his awakening, but something told him otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay sighed in relief. For a moment he had thought Cole to be an enemy, something sinister, an echo of his nightmare where Nadakhan stood over his bed, brandishing a knife pointed toward his throat. Recently his thoughts were quick to jump to the darkest places, like when his doctor came in with a needle, and he had assumed the worst and started panicking. Luckily his doctor had had much better intentions than he feared, and was not a spy prepared to murder him while he was defenseless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Strange, how his thoughts could hardly be controlled, even though they were the most irrational of things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How you doing, buddy?” Cole’s eyebrows were creased upward in concern as he held out a hand. It was a greeting he could choose to take or avoid; go with a friend he had deceived for over a year, or remain in a lonely hospital room, waiting for Sky Pirates to leap out of the cabinets and slit his throat. He quickly decided upon the former, and was guided out of his bed by his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing he had not answered Cole’s question, he blinked. “Alright, I think,” he replied, noticeably more subdued than his usual jumpy responses. Cole was aware of this. The Black Ninja opened his mouth to question his further, but Jay was grateful to see that he decided against it. As an alternative, Jay found himself wrapped in a warm hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever happened back there, we’re with you,” Cole mumbled. His eyes were wet; had the strongest ninja been crying? As Cole did not comment about Jay’s suffering, Jay would not do the same. He nodded in response to the claim, heart torn to shreds but slowly healing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Cole released, he formed another smile. “Well, the doctors said we could leave once you woke up,” he claimed, gesturing toward the door, which stood ajar. “You’ll be able to finish your healing back at the Bounty, and that means no missions.” They moved toward the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay looked around the hall the moment they left the room. Everyone was watching his, he felt it, whispering words behind his back when they thought he couldn’t hear. With a shudder he grabbed onto Cole’s arm, a rope to tie him back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he told himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one is watching you. You are going to stay with the other ninja, who love you and care for you, including your beautiful girlfriend who’s always had your back. You’re just paranoid, that’s all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt no better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The drive back home was quiet. Cole was persistent in trying to spark up a conversation, but Jay kept his replies short, having no will to discuss anything at the moment. Every word from his friend’s mouth was a reality made of plastic, a lie to make him feel fine when he was sure he would never become such a thing. No one but Nya knew that his nightmares were turning to life right before his eyes, and he could do nothing to prevent it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Destiny’s Bounty hovered in the sky a few miles away, and therefore took little time to reach. Jay could spot Nya and Kai looking over the edge of the ship, awaiting their arrival. His eyes stopped upon Nya; he was determined to speak with her first when he arrived.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ship landed beside Cole’s vehicle carefully. The two ninja emerged, only for Jay to find himself wrapped in another bone crushing hug. This time it was Nya, he knew it the moment they touched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Jay,” she breathed. “I’m so glad you’re okay!” She released, her smile more magnificent than the sun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks to you,” he replied, smiling. But the smile on his face disappeared when she suddenly doubled over, clutching her chest just like she had done at the subway station. By the time she recovered (which, luckily, only took a few seconds), his face was pale like bleach. Cole and Kai, who were still present, wore similar expressions on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kai moved over with a perturbed glance at Nya. “Come on, Jay.” He placed a hand on Jay’s shoulder with a comforting smirk. “Let’s get you to your room. We don’t want you bleeding to death all over again, right, buddy?” Noticing that no one was laughing, Kai muttered something along the lines of “What? I’m trying to brighten the mood!” and his smirk became a blank stair. “Okay, okay, let’s just go. Glad you’re better, buddy.” He slapped his back playfully as the two walked inside the Bounty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Jay’s surprise, Kai led him away from the boy’s bedroom and into the guest room. “We thought you needed some personal space for yourself until you feel better,” the Fire Ninja explained. “Then you can get up at night without waking us up.” Kai was trying to joke again, but Jay didn’t have the metal strength and humor left inside to tell him that he was failing miserably.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just call me if you need anything,” Kai said before he left the room, unable to shield Jay from the pity in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment the door shut, a panic flew over him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m alone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His breathing quickened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m alone again and the ninja aren’t here and oh gosh I’m so scared and I can’t control my thoughts because I’m so, so afraid! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Before he knew it tears were gushing down his face uncontrollably; he buried his head in his pillow and sobbed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was crying so loudly that he wasn’t surprised when he heard a knock on the door; he rubbed the tears out of his eyes quickly and mustered a fake smile. “Come in,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened to reveal Nya, the one person he was glad to see. Her face fell when she saw him; the tear stains on his face and his red cheeks spoke too much. “Jay-” she breathed, words getting caught in her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he choked as she sat next to him in his bed. “I wish I could control it, I feel like an idiot-” With a sniffle he shook his head, eyes beginning to etten once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to be sorry for what’s not in your power.” She drew him in to lean on her shoulder, as nothing felt better to him than her touch. “And you’re not an idiot for being a normal human being.” Jay was left confused on how she could deem his behavior </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Nya was stubborn and would not let him rest if he dared disagree. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat on the bed for a while. Eventually Jay’s eyes began to droop, and he rested, finally a peaceful sleep beside the one he loved. The rest was brief, but what he desperately needed. His soul had found a chance to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he awoke, he noticed that Nya looked… troubled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” He mumbled, causing her to leap back in alarm. Apparently she hadn’t noticed he had awoken, too caught up in her thoughts to feel him stirring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, nothing!” She exclaimed. She was lying, Jay knew her too well, and Nya soon realized that he had seen beyond her mask. Biting her lip, she turned away, eyes glued intensely toward the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay’s fingers wound around her hand, which he squeezed tightly. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” Something felt terribly wrong. He knew it in his heart. Nya looked almost skeletal, for her skin had turned as white as bone and her eye sockets had sunken in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She must have heard the panic in his voice, for it influenced her answer. “Jay, the return of those pirates caused you to suffer enough. If you knew the truth… well, I don’t know what you’d do, but it would tear you apart. I can’t do that to you.” The seconds she finished her sentence she burst into pained coughs. Something red flew from her mouth and splattered over the white sheets, something that made Jay’s spine straighten like a lightning bolt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blood.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nya, what’s wrong!” His voice was shaky, his body trembling. “Please, I can help! I promise!” He was crying again, his hands clasped over her shoulders. Her next words came out no louder than a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m dying.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m dying, Jay!” She barked out her words so loud that he drew back, eyes as wide as baseballs. Her face was flooded with tears like his own. “I have no idea how, but the wound from the Tiger Widow Venom… it’s reappeared! I feel weaker everyday, it won’t be long until I face the death I so luckily avoided.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay was too shocked to say anything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No- </span>
  </em>
  <span>His mind was a torrent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, that doesn’t make sense! I wished that reality away! Nadakhan is gone and Nya is alive and everything that happened was wiped away- </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stopped. Memories flashed before him, memories of the fight between him and the thieves. The lead pirate had said something, something that had been meaningless up until now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You and your little girlfriend aren’t the only ones who’ve realized this reality is a fake.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe a shadow of the previous reality still exists, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, knuckles going numb. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it wasn’t erased, but it’s still here, just as true as the one we live in now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nya is not okay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His support fell. Jay’s limbs lost their strength, his eyes stuck in their wide open state. Everything in sight was losing it’s form, his mind lacking the power to even think.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay shook his head. “No,” he whispered, falling back, tripping over his own hands. “No, no, no, this is just some cruel game! Please tell me this isn’t true, please!” Nya just stared at him; unable to meet his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alarms burst through the silence before Jay could process the information. Both ninja looked toward the speaker, having done so multiple times. Nya got to her feet and grabbed the spear she had leaned against the wall. She swung it around several times, prepared for battle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She shouldn’t go, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jay realized. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s too weak, she could get hurt! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He opened his mouth to tell her, but was interrupted by Lloyd’s voice over the speakers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, quick! Some strange pirate genie just started bombing the museum, and it looks like he’s moving to the park next!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay and Nya stared at each other, their mouths agape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was only one pirate genie Jay knew of, the one that haunted his nightmares, the once that had completely decimated his entire life, the one that had kidnapped him and stolen Nya and nearly destroyed all of Ninjago without a care in the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nadakhan had returned.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HA CLIFFHANGER TAKE THAT!!!! I know I’m not very nice to my readers when it comes to making them wait for what will happen next. But I guess that’s kinda fanfiction so yeah. I’ll get the next chapter out as soon as possible although it probably won’t be the very next day like this one haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Honesty 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes: So… the title of this chapter says ‘1,’ but really 1 and 2 are two separate chapters rather than continuations of the same chapter. I numbered both chapters/gave them the same title because they follow the same theme of honesty, although how the theme is used differs. Just thought I should clarify.</p><p>GUYS ARE YOU READY I left you on some major cliffhangers last chapter and now here we are. I hope you guys have your hot chocolate and… what goes good with hot chocolate? Hmmm, maybe skittles. Anyways, I hope you have your hot chocolate and SKITTLES ready, because this one’s gonna be cRaZyyyyy!!!!</p><p>Please keep my mother in your hopes and prayers. She recently tore a ligament in her knee skiing and we don’t know how long it will take for her to heal, especially with all the hospitals filled up. Praying she’ll heal quickly, but it’s still bringing her a lot of pain. Send love her way.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Ninjago, nor do I own your soul, but that could change real quickly, you know…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Nya is dying. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nadakhan is back. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can’t do anything about it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The three terrifying thoughts swarmed around Jay’s head in an endless cycle. His fear prevented him from a release, the chaos too powerful to control. All he could do was close his eyes and hope that his mind would shut off, that he would wake up to find that this was just another one of his twisted dreams. And yet, inside he knew that was not the case. This was real, and that would not change no matter how much he hoped it would.</p><p> </p><p>His mind controlled him, he did not control his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Right now Nya was facing the very Djinn that had kidnapped her, forced her to take his hand in marriage against her will. Jay wasn’t sure what would be worse; Nadakhan not remembering the previous reality and trying to marry Nya all over again, or him knowing the truth and doing horrible things, like attacking Ninjago City, out of revenge for what Jay did to him. It seemed like each possibility held so much sickening potential. </p><p> </p><p>Clasping his hands over his ears, Jay rolled over in his bed. Every creak of the Destiny’s Bounty made his head shoot up, eyes spinning around as they searched for the origin of the sound. While Master Wu was on the flying ship with him, Nadakhan had tricked the wise old man the first time, and surely could bypass him once again. If Jay was lucky, then previous wishes would carry over from before he turned back the clock, and Nadakhan would be unable to manipulate the ninja that way.</p><p> </p><p>But even worse than his fear of Nadakhan was his fear for Nya. Her well being was the only thing on Earth that terrified him more than the sadistic Djinn. Her death replayed in his head whenever he let his mind wander, a devilish torture that would never release him from his chains.</p><p> </p><p>Everything wrong was resurfacing.</p><p> </p><p>He was crying again; Nya couldn’t die, she couldn’t! <em> I love her more than anything. </em> He pulled his blankets over his head. <em> If she dies, then the most important part of me will be gone. </em>Nya always told him to anchor himself on things that would never die, concepts like love and joy and hope, instead of mortal things. Unfortunately, Jay couldn’t help anchoring himself on Nya, the person who gave him all of those things. Not only did the idea of letting go disgust him, but he wasn’t sure if he even could. Her words were always much too perfect to be real, and he acted accordingly. </p><p> </p><p><em> All I asked for was happiness </em> , he thought, with more grief than spite. <em> All I wanted was to be with Nya. I did all I could to help people, and now everything is crashing down and I can’t breathe- </em></p><p> </p><p>“You are a ninja, are you not?”</p><p> </p><p>Jay whirled around, knowing the person he would see before the sentence even finished. The voice was too familiar, sneering tone too malignant, shadow over the bed too large to belong to a normal human being. In mere seconds he was shaking, his skin as white as snow. </p><p> </p><p>Nadakhan was hovering right over his bed. </p><p> </p><p>Throat too constricted to answer, Jay gave a brisk nod. <em> He doesn’t remember, otherwise he wouldn’t have asked me that. </em> He sucked in a breath. <em> That doesn’t make me feel any better. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Nadakhan raised an eyebrow, surely intrigued by his sudden terror. “You are Jay, I read about you in the newspaper. You are the one dating the girl that looks like Delara.” Nadakhan's voice grew bitter; his eyes narrowed. “Do you know what I am?”</p><p> </p><p>No response was received. Jay only pushed himself further from the mystical pirate until his back was pressed against the wall. Tilting his head, Nadakhan lost his glare, replaced with a wide eyed curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“I am Nadakhan the Djinn. I can give you anything you want, as long as you wish it. I am a friend.” Arm extending, the Djinn waited for Jay to take his hand. He did not take it.</p><p> </p><p>Appearing quite disappointed, Nadakhan drew back his hand. “You seem afraid, Jay, but I assure you there is nothing to fear. I only attacked the city to get the attention of a ninja, and now that I have it, my attacks will cease. All I wish for is to ask you a few harmless questions, and then I will be on my way.” Nadakhan’s sly tone did not sound harmless, but instead gave the impression of something much darker, an ulterior motive.</p><p> </p><p>“You see my friend Deista, who I believe you met just recently, gave me quite an odd message before she died.” When Jay said nothing, he continued. “She willed that vengeance would be mine, but since my memory appears to… fail me, I am unaware of who deserves my wrath. I am led to believe that the ninja have the key to the answer.”</p><p> </p><p><em> It’s me. </em> Jay knew it at once. <em> That was what Deista and the other pirates were up to; they probably planned to kidnap me, and then release Nadakhan so he could achieve revenge at that very moment, but her plan backfired and cost her her life. Oh gosh, once he realizes that it’s me and what I’ve done- </em></p><p> </p><p>He continued to remain silent. Jay only bit his lip, his eyes so round they hurt. Nadakhan tapped his wrists, his eyes narrowing by the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Just tell the truth.” There was an edge to the Djinn’s voice. “I see that you like that girl… I can’t give you love, but I can make things turn out well for you. She’s dying, I can tell… but I can heal her of her illness-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not falling for that again!”</p><p> </p><p>The words had escaped Jay’s mouth before he could fully process them, an instinctive response guided by legions of bloodstained memories. <em> Oh no, he’s going to figure it out and Nya’s going to die and I’m going to die- </em>He was greeted by the astonished expression he feared; it was all going to fall apart from under his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“W- what did you say?” Drawing back, Nadakhan blinked several times in succession. To Jay’s misfortune, his disbelieving gasp soon turned into an inquisitive frown. “I thought you looked familiar, Jay. You not only know what I am speaking of, you must have been directly involved. We’ve met before, and you can tell me the truth.” A hand wrapped around Jay’s throat and he was yanked into the air. “Tell me what happened and I will spare the life of your little girlfriend, and your own.”</p><p> </p><p>Jay’s eyes lit up fearfully. Swinging around in the air, he scrabbled at Nadakhan’s fingers, but could not escape. This scene was one he had watched ufold many times in his sleep, but this time it was real, this time he couldn’t wake up and realize everything was okay. The oxygen was already leaving his lungs, white face turning red.</p><p> </p><p><em> I’m going to die. </em> He gasped, eyes becoming wet again. <em> I’m going to die and there’s nothing I can do about it. </em>Perhaps death would pity him, and he would find himself in a place where mortal suffering was no more. Perhaps death was kind.</p><p> </p><p>“Just tell me,” Nadakhan hissed, “and you can breathe again. I will leave Ninjago City and the rest of the ninja alone.” That wasn’t entirely true; if Nadakhan knew the truth, then he would not leave the ninja alone until vengeance was his. </p><p> </p><p>In desperation Jay planted a kick to Nadakhan’s chest, a move which finally released him from the death grip. At once his hands flew toward his neck; oxygen never felt so purifying until you lacked a sufficient amount of it for a near minute. The air that flew through his nose into his lungs was heavenly, life itself returned to his body.</p><p> </p><p>Once he had recovered, he turned toward the bed. Nadakhan was floating upward, now wearing a glare that sent shivers down Jay’s spine. “You think such a pitiful attack could stop a Djinn?” He snarled, drawing a curved rapier that flashed in the light from the window. “You are sadly mistaken.”</p><p> </p><p>Without a moment’s hesitation Nadakhan rushed forward, blade raised with the intent to kill. Jay just barely avoided the blow and darted into the hall with all the speed he could muster. His injured shoulder sent jolts of pain down his arm, but he was much too focused on escape to care. His living nightmare was right behind him, what else could he think of?</p><p> </p><p>Jay burst onto the deck. The sky was no longer clear and bright, but blotched in smoke clouds from Nadakhan’s attacks. He could almost hear the screams of civilians down below, desperate for escape, for freedom, for the people they loved. It made him sick.</p><p> </p><p><em> He did all this for revenge. </em> Jay stared at the decimated city, too lost for words. <em> His moral scale is completely bonkers… what he’s doing to hundreds of innocent people, what he’ll do to my friends to make me suffer… </em></p><p> </p><p>The doors burst open; Nadakhan was present at last. Jay could only watch as the Djinn approached, eyes ravenous for blood. “Nothing will save you now.” The voice was cruel, relishing in his victory. “You are left with two choices, Jay: honesty, or a bone shattering drop straight into your beloved city. It is your decision.” Jay could only shake his head. His hand grasped the edge, begging for something to hold him to the ship. Both paths seemed to lead to his demise, one considerably darker than the other… but with the chance of someone else’s survival along another.</p><p> </p><p>Jay’s back straightened. “If I tell you, you have to promise you’ll save Nya from dying, and leave the city and the other ninja alone.” The words were hard to speak, they tasted acrid in his throat. Still, he persevered. If there was a chance of giving his lover her life back, he would take it without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>Nadakhan smiled. “Finally we are getting somewhere, Jay.” Coming closer so he stood right beside him, he laid a hand on his shoulder. The action caused Jay to flinch. “I accept your deal. I’m assuming you have no more wishes, since we seem to have met before, but I will find a way to save your beloved. Perhaps I will even let you have her, despite her astonishing similarity to Delara.” Jay’s head drooped. Once the Djinn knew the truth, it would not be that way at all. “You can tell me anything, Jay.”</p><p> </p><p><em> You can do it, Jay. </em> He sucked in a breath. <em> Just remember that you’re expendable when it comes to keeping others safe. He can hurt your body, but he’ll never hurt your soul. </em> Fists clenched, he turned to Nadakhan, who was waiting for an answer patiently. <em> And right now, honesty is the bridge between the destruction Nadakhan will bring and the survival of the people you love. </em>He gulped.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s me.”</p><p> </p><p>It took a moment for the Djinn to take in his words. “What do you mean?” </p><p> </p><p>Though painful to explain, Jay pushed through it. “I’m the one you’re here for. If you’re after revenge I’m the one you should take.” Blinking, Nadakhan only watched him, remaining in endless silence. “Do whatever you want to me, but let Nya live.” His eyes watered. “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>He had hoped for understanding. For mercy. Had hoped that the Sky Pirate that haunted the shadows and plagued his dreams had enough good in him to show him the slightest bit of compassion. Instead, he was greeted by a cold, unforgiving laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“You think after hearing <em> that</em>, I would go through with our deal?” In moments Jay was lifted up and smashed to the ground with such a force that his arm felt like it was on fire. “I have what I want, and now only your suffering is of interest to me.” Jay tried to crawl away, but was dragged back, left to stare into the loathing gaze of his twisted foe. “If that means I have to back out on our deal, and allow myself to be dishonest for once, then I will do so.” His clenched teeth turned into a grin. “And once I remember what exactly you did to me, I will enjoy it.”</p><p> </p><p><em> I shouldn’t have told him</em>. Nadakhan had already conjured manacles, and was running the chain between his fingers like silk. <em> Now I’ve destroyed my chances of anything going right! Poor Nya, this is all my fault- </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey, dirt face! Back off!” Nadakhan turned just in time to get a firebolt to the head. As a Djinn, the attack did not hurt him as much as it would a human, but it knocked him back far enough to allow Jay the chance to scramble away. With a smile greater than ever Jay turned to see his last minute defender, though he knew it was Kai even before he saw him. Kai gave him a friendly, comforting grin, before he turned back to the villainous foe.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you call me?” Nadakhan growled. The Djinn reached up to wipe his face; while no burns were present, he was covered in sweat from the heat. Just like the flame, his eyes burned with fury.</p><p> </p><p>“A dirt face, ‘cause that’s what you are!” Holding out his hand, Kai lit it on fire, preparing for a second blow. “No one hurts Jay and gets away with it, especially not you, you piece of crap-”</p><p> </p><p>Jay feared the odds in this situation. He knew from experience that stopping a Djinn was nearly impossible without weakening them first. Sure, Kai was a fiery spitball and wouldn’t give up until the very end, but even his chances of defeating Nadakhan were incredibly slim. To his luck, and quite a bit of shock, Nadakhan only smirked and lowered his weapon.</p><p> </p><p>“We will meet again.” The statement was directed at Jay. Protectively, Kai stepped in front of the ninja in question, but since Nadakhan had no intention to attack, it did little to help. “Once I remember, you will not escape.” In a cloud of amber smoke the Djinn disappeared, as if he was never there in the first place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! This one was so much fun to write so… yeah! Have a nice day fellas!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! I’ll see when I can get the next chapter up; the entire story is written down on paper, so all I need to do is type it up! If you enjoyed it (or even if you didn’t) please leave a comment! This author appreciates constructive criticism!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>